


Basically Husbands

by Anonymous



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fluff, Incest (obviously), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: fellas, is it gay to tell your man you love him





	Basically Husbands

San Francisco, Nick would later decide, is probably the only place this could've happened.

Matt was checking them in to some downtown hotel on an early weekday afternoon and Nick was trying hard to remain as alive as he could after a sleepless flight from Japan with a five hour delay, and so be it if he had to rest his head on Matt's shoulder. They'd checked in and out of hotels so much that he didn't even hear what the concierge said, just Matt's

"Sorry, what?"

The concierge cleared her throat and leaned forward a little. "Do you or your husband need any help getting your bags to your room," She enunciated every word.

"Husband?" Nick said. That was. A first.

"Yeah, babe?" Matt simply shot back. "You want any help getting your bags up?"

"No." Nick just said. "No, I'm good."

Matt pulled Nick in and slung an arm around his neck and kissed his temple, chin bumping into the arm of Nick's glasses. "Yeah you are. You're the best. 'Swhy I married you."

Oh god, this was gonna be a Thing. Matt loved Things.

Matt picked up his bags. "C'mon, stud. Let's drop our stuff off and head out. You wanted to see the Castro, right?"

"I want to see our room."

Matt grabbed one of Nick's bags with a grin. He was getting dangerously Into This. "You know you're always so cute when you're shy, right, angel?"

Nick picked up his other bag snd started steering them towards the elevator. "We're in public. Weirdo."

"I can't tell my husband how much I love him? How cute and perfect he is? How I'm so lucky he's in my life?"

"Just." Nick corralled his stupid idiot brother into an elevator. "Just. Enough talking."

Matt was mercifully silent the time it took them to get to their room, throwing himself on one of the two queen beds New Japan had so graciously paid for.

"What. The hell. Was that." Nick asked.

"I didn't want to make it awkward for her!" Matt said, vaguely gesturing his arms. "What'd you want me to say? Like, 'no ma'am I know the cutie nuzzling me has the same last name as me but actually we're bothers'? That it?"

"I wasn't nuzzling." Nick said, taking his glasses off.

Matt sat up. "You were- you were SO nuzzling me. You TOTALLY were. Don't even try to say you were just resting your eyes because that's an effing lie and we both know it."

Nick groaned and laid down next to Matt. He had to resist the urge to bury his face in Matt's side. He couldn't.

"We're BASICALLY married anyway." Matt said, reflectively, petting Nick's hair. "We're together all the time. All that loving, honoring, cherishing stuff. We kiss each other more than any couple I know, and you get more excited about anal than any girlfriend I've ever had."

"Shut up, idiot." Nick said, muffled. "Don't be gross."

"Not gross, just a true fact." Matt said, squirming to lie next to Nick, and gave him a gentle kiss on the nose. "I love you, husband."

"Love you too." Nick meant every word, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> They went to the Castro together. Nobody recognized them. Matt tried to buy Nick a hat that said TWINK in huge gold letters but Nick pointed out that he'd have to get one too because they have the same body type. Matt did not buy the hat.
> 
> They got ice cream, though.


End file.
